All For You
by anemic royalty
Summary: We all know that Paine became a sphere hunter because of something in her past. What WAS that thing in her past?
1. Death And Decisions

Disclaimer: Don't own FF X-2, so don't sue me  
  
The slinky, silver-haired girl choked back tears.   
  
"No. It's not true," she tried to convince herself.   
  
He isn't dead, no, it cannot be, she reassuringly said to herself.  
  
"Mother, NO! I will not accept this. It is not true," she snapped.   
  
She couldn't proccess this. It was too difficult. Her mother's voice interrupted the blinding pain the girl was currently experiencing.   
  
"Dearest Paine...your father...he died in a battle in the Maclania Woods," the mother's voice bended and bended, but eventually split in two. As Paine's long hair dangled over her face, she broke out into sobs and her happiness was killed.  
  
Paine buried her face in her hands and her heart crushed.   
  
"We have no remains if him. Except his sword...but the image of his face...it's slowly vanishing..."   
  
She sobbed wildly as her heart plummeted amidst a pitch-black sea. She felt the urge to kill herself with the sword. She placed the cool steel on her creamy white neck. But she quickly drew the sword away. She just couldn't. Plunging her father's treasured sword into her skin would be...an insult to him. As if spitting on his tomb.  
  
Paine suddenly wondered if there was anyone with memories of him that she could see. She mustered up some courage to ask her mother.  
  
"Mother...is there anyone who has any of his remains..?" she quietly asked, with a tear-stained face.  
  
"Actually, there is a woman I met...her name was Leblanc--"  
  
Paine suddenly interrupted her mother.  
  
"What?! What about Leblanc?! Tell me!!"  
  
She shook her mother back and forth. She would do absolutely anything to see her father's face again.  
  
"The woman, Leblanc...she said something about a movie sphere of him. I'm wondering if she's telling the truth?"  
  
Paine's mind lit up. She beamed.  
  
"Is there any way...of obtaining this sphere thing?"  
  
Her mother solemnly nodded.  
  
Excitement scurried throughout Paine.  
  
"Then...I'm going on a mission far from home, mother."  
  
Her mother looked at her bewildered.  
  
Paine delightfully grinned.  
  
She then reached for the sword and cut her slick, silvery hair, and said goodbye to the girl she used to be.  
  
Paine was changing for him, and only him, no turning back.  
  
She then clutched the sword in her hand.  
  
review 


	2. Mission Time

Disclaimer: Don't own FF X-2, so don't sue me  
  
The girl's crimson-violet colored eyes suddenly shined like justice.  
  
"Mother, this is something I feel that I need to do. No matter what you say, Mother, you can't stop me."  
  
There was a new sense of confidence in Paine. And it felt rather pleasant.  
  
"Paine, It's far too dangerous," her mother calmly sounded.  
  
Her mother worried terribly about the only person she had to live for anymore.  
  
Paine started to mutter something, but her mother rudely interrupted.  
  
"Dear, what about the obstacles you come across on the way...? The battles and such..."  
  
Her mother quietly said.  
  
Then embraced her.  
  
Paine's temper slowly built up, then erupted.  
  
"MOTHER! I told you once. I'm going, no matter what you say."  
  
She was as rigid and stubborn as her father used to be.  
  
Her mother then exposed her true feelings.  
  
"Paine...I don't want to lose you, too..."  
  
Paine hit her where it hurt most. Her heart.  
  
Paine sourly scowled.  
  
She then sauntered away to a corner in her dwelling. It enraged her, for some reason.  
  
She sat alone in solitude as she coldly stared at the shop curtain.  
  
Her, her mother, and her father, resided in a shop located in Besaid Island.  
  
There source of income acutally WAS this humble little shop.  
  
But Paine then felt the urge to leave, get away, to fulfill her mission.  
  
She cockily strolled out of the shop, with only her father's sword gripped in her hand.  
  
Out of a sideglance, she spotted two attractive and petite girls.  
  
One was clad in a yellow bikini top and a blue bandana. The other wore a white halter top and held two guns in her hand.  
  
There was something intriguing about them. They then spoke to Paine.  
  
"We're the Gullwings!" 


	3. The Gullwings

Disclaimer: Don't own FF X-2, so don't sue me.  
  
Paine stared at the girls inquisitively.  
  
"The Gullwings...?"  
  
The blonde, bikini-clad girl pumped her fist in the air with excitement.  
  
"Yes! We're sphere-hunters!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
She bounced up in down in place.  
  
The brunette with the guns clutched in her hand nodded gracefully.  
  
"Yes. We're hunting for spheres...because of something in my past...it's a long story." The voice was doused in poise.  
  
Paine's face beamed. There was an unmistakable twinkle in her eye that had left after she found out her beloved father was deceased.  
  
She decided to speak up.  
  
"I...was planning to go on the search for a sphere myself. Is there...any possible way to join you 'Gullwings'?"  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she awaited their answer.  
  
The bubbly blonde danced.  
  
"Yes, there is! You're very welcome to join us!" her voice chirrupted.  
  
The brown-haired girl gave another graceful nod.  
  
"Of course you may! We'd love to have your company," the poise-filled voice sat in the air again.  
  
Paine's heart beat rapidly and thoughts raced through her.  
  
This could be my chance...she thought.  
  
"Thank you very much! My name is Paine, by the way," Paine eagerly squeaked.  
  
Ah...I may be making a fool out of myself, but it'll be well worth it, thought Paine.  
  
The bikini-clad blonde sprung up.  
  
"I'm Rikku, and this is Yunie!" She pointed to the polite, respectful brunette on her left.  
  
"Yunie" looked to the side for a minute.  
  
"Actually, my name is Yuna...Yuna Braska..."  
  
Paine's eyes widened.  
  
"You're...the summoner?! The high summoner?!" Paine screeched, sounding like a silly school girl.  
  
Yuna humbly nodded "yes".  
  
Rikku interrupted this moment.  
  
"Well...I guess this is mission time, guys!!"  
  
Adrenaline struck through Paine.  
  
"Alright, then, I'm ready!"  
  
Her voice was sopping in confidence.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update...lotsa stuff has been going on! Thanks for your patience! 


End file.
